


Why I Left

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: "My mum asked about you." Fred huffed as he dropped into a seat next to Oliver who had a cigarette between his lips and was attempting to light with his wand."We haven't seen each other in a year and that's the first thing you say to me?" Oliver didn't even bother to look at Fred. He knew that the redhead was mad at him and he supposed that he couldn't really even blame him for that.**Has Oliver's need for control screwed him out of a relationship with the man he loves?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, Hump Day Drabbles





	Why I Left

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Fred Weasley/Oliver Wood
> 
> Weasleys', Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble No 17: "My mum asked about you." "We haven't seen each other in a year and that's the first thing you say to me?" "Tell me why you left."

"My mum asked about you." Fred huffed as he dropped into a seat next to Oliver who had a cigarette between his lips and was attempting to light with his wand.

"We haven't seen each other in a year and that's the first thing you say to me?" Oliver didn't even bother to look at Fred. He knew that the redhead was mad at him and he supposed that he couldn't really even blame him for that.

"Tell me why you left." It seemed that Fred wasn't going to beat around the bush about this one.

Oliver swallowed thickly. He didn't know how he was meant to explain how seeing Fred having been crushed by a wall had terrified him, how he was meant to get the man to understand that he had left because he couldn't face the idea of losing Fred. He knew that his logic was warped, but he had to feel like he was in control of the situation and the best way to do that was to put some distance between himself and the one person that could make his heart soar.

"Forget it." Fred muttered and out of the corner of his eye Oliver saw him get to his feet."You should go. I'll tell everyone that you got a patronus calling you away."

"Fred." Oliver stood up and grabbed Fred's sleeve, causing the man to freeze in his tracks. "Wait. Please." He didn't know how he was going to manage to get the words out. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." Fred repeated as he gave a humourless laugh. "As if that's going to make the last year any better." He whipped around to face Oliver now, snatching his hand away from him. His eyes flashed with an anger that Oliver didn't even know that Fred was capable of feeling. "I woke up and you were gone! Do you know how that feels?!"

Oliver swallowed thickly but he forced himself to keep eye contact with Fred. "That was a shitty thing for me to do, and I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse for the way I acted."

"Good." Fred said quietly. "Because what you did was inexcusable."

Oliver paused for a moment before he pulled in a deep breath and made himself talk. "I thought you were dead. I saw you, lying there, your family gathered around you sobbing their hearts out and I thought you were dead. So I scarpered. I got out of there as fast as my legs could carry me and I didn't look back."

It was Fred that dropped eye contact this fine, though Oliver kept his eyes on the man's face as he tried to read his expression. He didn't know whether he should continue to explain or if he should do as Fred had said to begin with and leave.

"When I read the paper, read the list of the dead, and I didn't see your name on it, I couldn't believe it. I thought maybe they'd missed you off because of how close your family is to Harry, or that maybe there was going to be a special feature about you, but it just didn't come. And then I saw you one day in the window of your shop. I should have come in, but I didn't. And you didn't try to look me up either." He didn't mean for the last part to come out as an accusation but it just happened.

"I…" Fred began but he trailed off as Oliver waved his hand.

"It's okay. I get why." He reassured him, trying for a small smile though he knew that there was no way that the smile reached his eyes. There was nothing good about this situation and they were both aware of it. The only reason that they were even talking in the first place was because Percy hadn't told Oliver that he had also invited his family to the party that was meant to welcome the third oldest Weasley back to the wizarding world after his year away. Now that Oliver thought about it properly he supposed that it made perfect sense that they would be there and he did have to wonder if his subconscious had been trying to get him to face Fred.

"Can we…" Fred met his gaze again and his breath hitched for a moment before he began again. "Can we start over? I miss you and if being 'dead' taught me anything at all it's that I don't like not having you in my life."

Oliver gave a light chuckle at that. "I wish it was as easy as just starting over, but I think.. I think we can figure something out. I think we can sort us out. We do need to have a proper chat, but preferably somewhere that your family isn't close by."

As scared as he was about losing Fred, again, he knew that he had to do something to get the man back. Living without him in any shape and form and knowing that he was still out there had been almost as bad as when he had thought that Fred was dead so he knew that he had to allow himself to enjoy the man's company while he could, for however long that might be.

Fred just gave him a smile and moved to take the still unlit cigarette from Olive. He stuffed it into Oliver's pocket before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips. Oliver froze for a moment as all the memories of the relationship he had all but given up on came flooding back, and then he wrapped his arms around Fred's neck and kissed him back. Tears were trickling down his cheeks but he decided that he didn't care about that. All that mattered was that he had his Fred back.


End file.
